Stuck
by Holyblondecheerleader
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a mission in Colorodo. One of the victims has a sister Named Tori and Whoever went after her brother are now after her. But while they are trying to protect her, they both have feelings for her. Leaving Tori Stuck in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Tommy, were gonna be late for school!"

Tommy is always late for school. But unfortunately we share a car so I have no choice but to wait on him. "I'm coming Tori!" Tommy yells from the upstairs bathroom. Ten minutes later he walks down the stairs with a white shirt, blue Levis, and white Nike's. His hair is short and in a faux hawk. "You took an hour to look like that?" I say with my hand on my hip.

"You know I look good." Tommy says with a smirk. I can't help but laugh.

"Yes Tommy. You do. Now can we go please?"

"Yea, but I'm riding with Amanda."

I freeze and give him a death look. He looks at me and jumps. "What?" He says. I don't say anything. I just stare. "Why are you staring at me?" I can feel my face getting hot, and then I realize I wasn't breathing, so I take a breath. "You couldn't tell me this an hour ago?" I say almost in a whisper. "You never asked."

When he said that, it felt like a slap in the face. "I sat here for an hour waiting on you! Why do think I haven't left yet!" I yelled my voice cracking. "I'm sorry ok! Calm down." I just grab my keys and run for the door. When I open it, I see Amanda. She's so perfect. Her hair is a blonde that you would swear was fake, but as you look closer you can tell it's real. Her nose is straight and perfect. Her lips are round and naturally pink, and perfect. Her sky blue eyes, perfect. And the worst part about it is she doesn't even know it. How perfect she is. How she can have every guy she wants, but picks my brother.

"Hi Tori!" She says. "Hi." I say in a mono tone voice and just walk by her to my car. When I get in the car, it's freezing inside. I put the key in the ignition and turn it. The car roars to life. I turn the heat on and rev the engine to warm it up. Finally when I can move my body, I put the car in reverse and head towards school.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrive at school, people are talking about a new janitor. But I'm so pissed I pay no attention to it. Thankfully I arrive just in time, because the bell that tells the students they have five minutes left, rings. So I run to my class and right when I step in the door, the bell rings again. I catch my breath and find a seat in the back. When I sit down, I see Mr. Randall isn't here. Mr. Randall is always early. His real name is Mark. Our mom knew him in high school. Me and Tommy live in a very small town. So everyone knows everyone and whatever happens in this town, everyone will know about it the next day. He probably had a meeting and got out late. It happens, right? So I grab my books out my backpack and the homework I never finished and start to work on that. It's really hard to concentrate when everyone is talking. That's why I liked this class. Nobody talked. But Mr. Randall isn't here. So they are going to talk. Finally I just give up, and put everything away. It's too loud. Right when I put my book back in my bag, Mr. Randall walks in. It gets quiet. He looks horrible. He has stubble on his face. Bags under his eyes and his hair is a mess. He also looks confused. "Uh…Sorry class. I got…" He stopped mid sentence and looked around. Then he smiled and laughed. "I got a bit carried away. Now let's begin class shall we?" "Mr. Randall. Are you ok." A student asked him. He looked at her with a crooked smile. "Why yes Shelly I am." Then he grinned at her and looked away. I have to admit, he is acting strange, but I'm still pissed at Tommy. Wait till I get home.

My next two classes passed by. It's my lunch now. I usually wait for Tommy, but maybe he'll ride with Amanda. So I take the car head to Riley's, a little restaurant about 4 blocks from campus. When I get there, there's no one there. So I hurry and order before the place fills up. I get a veggie burger with no tomatoes and no mustard. I'm not a vegetarian, but it tastes really good. When I get my food, I can barley eat it. I just lost my appetite. Maybe I'm sick. I don't know. I try to eat some of it, but I just can't eat it. So I run to the front and ask for a newspaper. She doesn't have one, so I have to buy one out of the machine in front of the restaurant. When I sit down, I hear sirens. Minutes later I see the cops speeding down the road. You rarely see that here, so I get up, leave a tip and see where they are going. When I get out the door, I see they turn on the road where my college is. My heart begins to race. I try to calm myself down, but I can't. So I get in my car drive toward the school. When I get there, my heart drops. They are at the school. I hurry and park and run for the doors, but a cop stops me. "You can't go in there miss." He says. "My brothers in there!" I yell at him and try to move pass him. But he grabs my wrist and pulls me back. "I can't let you go in there. It's dangerous."

"What's going on?" "There's a boy with a gun. He's shot a few people already. That's why I need you to…" Then we heard a gunshot. I jumped and almost fell. "No." I whispered. Then we see a boy walk out eh front door. When I look closer, I see its Tommy. I feel the biggest relief in the sigh I let out. Then I run. I run as fast as my legs can take me. But when I closer, I see something in Tommy's hand. Then I slow down. When I get closer I see its gun. My eyes widen, still looking at the gun. "Tommy. What are you doing?" I say. "I don't know." He says with confusion in his voice. Then his face goes blank. He looks at me and smiles. "Miss you have to get back!" I hear from behind Tommy, but I'm too focused on Tommy to look where the voice is coming from. Tommy hears the voice and quickly pulls the gun to his head. "Tommy!" I start to run to him, but he puts his hand up. "Tommy what are you doing!" I scream at him. Then the confused look comes back. "Tori…" He says with tears in eyes. "I'm scared." Now I'm crying. I can barley catch my breath. "Put it down Tommy. Please." "I love you." He says. Then I hear a gun shot. And he falls to the ground. I can't move. All I can do is look at Tommy's lifeless body. Then reality comes back. I run to Tommy and kneel by him. "Tommy! Please wake up." I touch his face with my hand. Stroking his cheek like our mom did when he was sick. "Tommy." I whisper. Hoping he'd come back. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and it's the new janitor. He's very tall. His hair was shaggy and out of place. "We have to go." "I can't leave him." My eyes are so filled with tears, I can't see. "You're going to have to. You're in danger." He says. His voice is soft and comforting. For some reason, I want to trust him. So I do. I get up, and look down at my brother. His eyes are still open. "I Love you Tommy." I say, and then look back at the man. "You're going to have to trust me." I nod my head. He puts one of his hands out to me. I hesitate, but I take it. I look at my brother one last time, and then I walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know where im going. The man I still don't know is leading the way. I don't understand why I took his hand. My twin brother just killed himself. Maybe I want to die to. Maybe this man will do it for me so I don't have to. Or maybe I just need comfort in my time of need and ill take it where ever I can get it. "whats your name?" I hear the man say, but it doesn't even resitster that hes taking to me. I can hear him, but I just cant get the strength to answer him. "can you hear me?" he calls out. Finally im able to break free from my trance and answer him. "Tori." I tell him. My voice is barley a whisper. "your going to be fine." He tells me. "where are you taking me?" I ask. "Somewhere safe.

After walking a few blocks, we reach an old black car. 60's maybe. I don't know much about cars. He opens the back door and I get in voluntaly. When I sit down, I can feel the cold leather through my shirt. I let out a quiet sharp sigh. The man closes the back door and climbs in the front. "Sam, what happened?" another man said with concern in his voice. "Her brother killed herself. We didn't get here in time, dean." The man whos name is dean shakes his head and sighs. "Damn it. What do we do now?" He asks the other man who is sam. "Protect her for now, until we can find him and kill him." Dean turns in his seat and looks at me. I cant help but stare back. He then turns around and starts the car.

As we drive, my eyes get heavy. I lose the battle and just close my eyes, but when I do, I fall asleep. When I wake up we are still driving. Its dark now. "Shes up sam." Dean said. Sam turns around in the seat and looks at me. "Do you want us to stop at a motel so you can shower and sleep some more?" I just nodded my head and sgrreed. I didn't really what we did. I just wanted to go back to sleep. We stopped at a place called Silver bell Motel. It looks like a dump, but im not paying for it, so I cant complain. "I only got enough money for 1 room." Dean said. "Its ok. We'll rotate." Sam said. Dean gets out and heads toward the office. Sam turns around in the seat and looks at me. "are you ok?" he asks. I look at him and see that hes serious. I cant help but laugh. "I just saw my brother die. Shoot himself. For no reason." I fight back tears as I try to finish my sentence. "I am far from ok." Sam pulls his eyesbrows together. "Im so sorry Tori." He says. "I couldn't protect your brother, but im going to do everything in my power to protect you and find what what killed your brother." He stares at me until Dean comes back with 2 keys in hand.

Dean gets in and we drive the car in front of our room. Number 48. Sam an d dean look at each other, then get out. They open the door to the room and look around. They go in and disappear. After a few minuites, they come out and get me. When he opens the door I ask why they did that. "Just a precaution." Dean says. He puts his hand out to me to help me out. I stare at it like a foreign object. I snap back to reality when I hear my name. "Tori?" Dean says. I grab his hand and he pulls out. "Thanks." I say. He nods and watces me go into the room.

The room smells of dog and cigerate smoke. It cathes me off guard because its been so long since ive been around smoking. "You can borrow some of my clothes for now. Ill run into town tomorrow morning and grab some clothes for you. Is that ok? I nod. He turns to the table and grabs a blue flannel shirt. I say thank you again and head towards the shower. When I walk in the bathroom, I shut the door and lock it. Its very small. When I look down at the toilet I see its leaking on the side. Out of everything in the bathroom, I notice the leak on the side of the toilet. I try to ignore it, and take my shower. When I check to see if theres towels, I notice, they are dirty. Not dirty, but they have stains on them. I hate this motel.


End file.
